For a wide variety of reasons, computing systems often keep a log of certain events. Such logs may be helpful for diagnosing emergent or existing problems, recovering from a failure of the computing system, performing incremental backup of the computing system, tracking computing performance, evaluating security, and so forth.
Some logs are persisted on disk in order to survive system failure. After all, some logs have their purpose in being used after a system failure, such as when used for recovery, or to diagnose reasons for the failure. Often, in order to provide high availability, writes that are made to one computing system (also called a primary computing system) are also made to a secondary computing system, so that the secondary is ready to take over if the primary is not performing.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.